Love Me Two Times
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Logo os dois voltariam a se amar, pois para eles, uma vez não era o bastante. • LisaxShunsui, One-shot• Presente para Sabaku no T. again


Aooo Zé, duas fic's num dia? Tádoido, voltei com fé!

Pra você again 3

A pedida da Vez é _"__**The Doors**__ – Love Me Two Times" _*o* JIM MORRISON, ME COMA DO CÉU (ou do inferno –q)

--

**Love Me Two Times **

Kyouraku Shunsui **&** Yadomaru Lisa

--

A Soul Society descansava, os tempos pareciam brandos, de paz; por hora, mas enquanto uns descansavam, outros trabalhavam, e outros fingiam trabalhar.

Lisa viu que já estava tempo demais ali, então resolveu ir, mas não antes de conferir de ele ainda estava lá; desceu do telhado do 8º Esquadrão, e entrou pela grande janela ao escritório, onde a cena que encontrou já era esperada: Seu Taichou, dormindo sobre uma pilha de papéis. Mas não de cansado, ela havia deixado ele dormindo ali já tinha horas, do lado de uma garrafa de sakê.

Aquilo lhe traria problemas, teria que preencher os relatórios ao dia seguinte, detestava este tipo de ocupação, mas sabia que teria que fazê-las ao se tornar Fukutaichou de um homem como Kyouraku Shunsui.

Resolveu acordá-lo, preparou seu punho de melhor forma para acertar o Taichou que parecia tão imune a sua frente, mas antes que ela lhe pudesse acertar tal soco, seu punho foi parado no ar, por uma das mãos fortes do homem robusto lhe segurou.

-Muito má Lisa-chan, muito má. – Levantou lentamente a cabeça e tirou seu chapéu com a mão livre e o colocou sobre a mesa.

- Você estava acordado, então – Puxou o pulso com força, o que fez com que o capitão a soltasse. – Seu relaxado, não preencheu os relatórios, fique sabendo que eu não vou fazer seu trabalho!

-Tenho sono leve, Lisa-chan, e você sabe que seu cheiro sempre consegue me despertar de alguma forma. – Falava naquele tom arrastado e preguiçoso, como se as obrigações não lhe importassem – Vai pra casa hoje ou vai ficar aqui?

-Vou pra casa, preciso dormir um pouco. – Cruzou os braços e fixou seu olhar na janela na qual havia entrado a pouco.

-Lisa-chan – Suspirou profundamente – Falava da minha casa – afastou a cadeira da mesa e se levantou, indo na direção da moça, que se movimentou muito rápido, mas foi inútil, quando ela estava do lado de fora da janela, ao beiral, ele já estava de pé do lado de fora, no telhado do primeiro andar.

-Quer apostar corrida comigo, Lisa-chan? – Sorriu, sabia que o fato de mesmo ela sendo rápida, nunca conseguir alcançá-lo o irritava.

-Quer apostar corrida com meu dedo? Ele é muito simpático e adoraria te ver.

-Lisa-chan, por que está me evitando hoje? Está cansada? – Foi dando passos até o final no telhado, onde se sentou.

Ela correu e parou ao lado dele e disse, em voz baixa.

-Esteja em sua casa daqui a cinco minutos.

-Vai invadir minha casa, Lisa-chan? Não haveria problema eu ir junto – olhou para o céu, e fazia uma bela noite, as estrelas faziam pontos reluzentes no céu azul marinho, com algumas poucas nuvens, bela noite.

-Como se você não a deixasse aberta quando sabe que eu vou – Correu e logo desapareceu do campo de visão do Taichou, que esperou pacientemente, quatro minutos e quarenta e sete segundos, até ir em direção a sua casa.

-Cruel, Lisa-chan, cruel. – Disse antes de se levantar.

--

-Tadaima – Disse arrastado, enquanto tirava o chapéu e o kimono florido e os espalhava por cima dos móveis, a primeira coisa que seus olhos procuraram foi o par de lentes que refletiam luz dependendo do ângulo que ele olhasse.

-Yo – Ela estava encostada no balcão da cozinha, com um dos pés encostado na parede.

-Não vai me dizer '_okaeri_', Lisa-chan? – Foi se aproximando lentamente enquanto afrouxava a fita de seu shihakushou¹, o que fez com que a maior parte de seu peito ficasse à mostra.

Ela olhou atentamente ele se aproximar, e tirou os óculos, deixando sobre o balcão na qual estava apoiada, então começou a andar na direção dele.

-Não – Ficando na ponta dos pés ela enterrou uma das mãos entre os cabelos do Taichou, puxando –os e o puxando pra mais perto de si – Vamos poupar saliva.

-Lisa-chan – Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caiu aos olhos – Pensei que estivesse cansada – Sorriu de canto, leve, mas sutil.

-Ah, cale a boca – Terminou a frase o beijando, um beijo profundo, onde suas línguas ditavam um ritmo agitado, inquieto; que, de fato não parecia em nada com a personalidade calma do Taichou.

Shunsui poderia parecer ser tranqüilo e desinteressado, e de fato era, mas quando se Tratava de Lisa, não, quando se tratava de ele e Lisa a sós, todo o interesse que lhe faltava parecia surgir e se focar para o corpo de sua Fukutaichou.

Eles se sentia em chamas, quando juntos, fato comprovado quando eles notaram que já lhes restavam poucas peças de roupa, e estas, espalhadas pelo chão da cozinha.

Yadomaru Lisa, mulher de temperamento difícil, mas completamente entregue e voraz, quando junto de seu Taichou. Definitivamente **seu** Taichou.

Os seios cobertos apenas por uma peça de cor clara, roçavam no peito largo de Shunsui, o que o fazia ficar cego. Contato. O contato com o corpo dela lhe proporcionava as melhores sensações que ele já sentira com qualquer outra mulher. Ele de fato a amava.

As mãos curiosas e inquietas de Lisa percorriam todo o corpo de Shunsui, ela sentiu cada parte de seu corpo másculo com as pontas de seus dedos finos, e pode constatar de que ele estava devidamente feliz com a situação.

Logo o conjunto de peças claras que Lisa usava já não se encontravam mais em seu corpo, e a mesma curiosidade que Lisa tinha nos dedos, Kyouraku Shunsui tinha com os lábios.

--

_Love me one time_ / Me ame uma vez

_I could not speak_ / Eu não poderia falar

_Love me one time_ / Me ame uma vez

_Yeah, my knees got weak_ / É, meus joelhos enfraqueceram.

--

Percorreu os seios rosados da morena com os lábios, dando leves lambidas e a fazendo se arrepiar no roçar da barba mal feita dele em sua pele.

As mãos passavam por suas coxas, até ela levantar uma delas, o que a fez inevitavelmente sentir a masculinidade de Shunsui a pressionar.

-Por que ainda está vestindo isso? – Disse ela enquanto trançava os braços envolta do pescoço do moreno, incrustando os dentes neste, o que o fez gemer de leve, ele adorava o jeito selvagem de Lisa.

Agora nada mais os impedia, então ele investiu contra ela, ali mesmo, no balcão da cozinha. Eles não conseguiriam esperar, seus corpos não conseguiriam esperar. Naquele momento, dez meros passos pareciam quilômetros de distância.

Os corpos começavam a suar, e as peles roçando, os corpos se mexendo, constantemente, num ritmo perfeito, perfeito para o prazer, perfeito para os dois.

Lisa laçou os quadris do Taichou com as pernas, e ao fazer isso, foi levada mais do que rapidamente para o quarto –Nessas horas o shunpo os ajudava- e lá, continuaram a se amar e se desejar por um longo período de tempo.

--

_Love me two times, girl_ / Me ame duas vezes, garota

_One for tomorrow_ / Uma por amanhã

_One just for today_ / Uma só por hoje

_Love me two times_ / Me ame duas vezes

_I'm goin' away_ / Eu estou indo embora

--

Quando ouviu ela se dirigindo até a porta, não hesitou em chamá-la.

-Lisa-chan? – Perguntou, ainda deitado com uma das mãos sobre o rosto – Por quê vai embora?

- Por ser tarde o suficiente para eu ir para casa? – O olhou sobre os ombros -.

-Lisa-chan – apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos sobre os lençóis desarrumados que o cobria – Fique comigo. Fique até amanha.

- Hoje já é amanhã, Baka. – Prosseguiu seu caminho até a porta.

-Então...Fique para sempre.

Ela parou de andar, eram palavras realmente tentadoras.

- Fique comigo, Lisa-chan. Quero fazer você me amar tanto quanto eu te amo.

Ela sorriu de leve, novamente ele dizendo coisas sobre amor.

-Idiota – andou até a cama e se sentou ao lado dele – Não precisa dizer essas coisas para tentar me convencer.

Logo os dois voltariam a se amar, pois para eles, uma vez não era o bastante.

--

_Love me two times, baby_ / Me ame duas vezes, baby

_Love me twice today_ / Me ame em dobro hoje

_Love me two times, girl_ / Me ame duas vezes, garota

--

* * *

**N/A's**: _shihakushou¹:_ são aquelas roupitchas dos Shinigamis *o* (prefiro eles sem AOE)

Nossa, voltei inspirada a escrever, saiu até uma M! UIHIUSDHIUHDIUHSIUDHIUSD mas, enfim...

--

**É man, faça uma besta feliz e deixe uma reviewzinha se vc chegou até aqui, sim? *-***


End file.
